Forgotten Friendship
by dustyismahomeboy
Summary: Leland is back! But he doesn't remember Finn? What? Finn does all he can to help Leland remember but maybe he's in it for the worst. Humanized. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Yay new story I can get stressed with! Just kidding. I got half of this from a roleplay on tumblr that Finn and Leland were doing, and I'm finishing it up! The roleplay on tumblr isn't huanized so I thought I would change it to humanized in my notebook. Hehe enjoy!

* * *

Finn had a break off from C.H.R.O.M.E, which he decided to spend in a little town, Radiator Springs. He, Holley, and Siddeley headed there.

"Twenty minutes until landing, sir." Siddeley said through the intercom.

"Thank you, Siddeley." Finn replied. "So, I wonder what Mater has for us this time, Holley." Finn winked and smiled. "Let's see, last time it was... Cow Tipping? Never doing that again.."

"Yeah, mostly when that Frank fellow was chasing us." Holley reminded Finn.

"Oh, blimey. How does Mater put up with him? He seems to always have the best time running away from him. Though he's lucky I didn't pull my gun out at him."

"If you would've stopped, you would have been ran over!"

"I can shoot from behind myself, Ms. Shiftwell. How do you think I can stop people behind me in pursuit?" He chuckled a little.

"I forgot about that!" Holley laughed. They arrived at Radiator Springs.

"I gotta care for the jet." Siddeley said. "You go on."

"Alright." Finn said. They entered the town and were greeted by Mater.

"Holley! Finn! Ya made it!" Mater greeted, bumping Finn's shoulder with his fist.

"Hello, Mater. What do you have planned for us this time?" Finn asked.

"Well, I's hopin' ya guys could go cow tippin' with me an' McQueen tonight!"

Finn sighed. "I don't know about that, Mater. We almost died last time, remember?"

"Oh.." Mater hesitated. "Wait, what's that thing ya always say? 'Ya always feel more alive when yer never dead'?"

Finn sighed and smiled at Mater's wrong wording. "You never feel more alive than when you're almost dead." He said.

"So? What'ya think? Can ya go? Er are ya chicken?" Mater walked backwards around them, imitating chicken noises.

Finn chuckled a little at his taunting. "We'll think about it, Mater. Alright?"

Mater's smile widened. "Alright!" He said, running off. The tow of them continued to walk and headed to Flo's cafe. Then, a familiar person caught his eye. A young man about in his 40's with a red suit was walking down the side of the road. Finn took a double take. No, it couldn't be him! He had been crushed in his car three years ago! He looked closer. Same light blue eyes, dark red hair, black tie.

"L-Leland Turbo?" Finn asked out loud.

Leland looked at who said his name. "Yes, that's me. Who are you?"

Finn frowned. "A Volkswagen Karmann Ghia has no radiator." He said C.H.R.O.M.E's code for meeting other agents.

"That's because it's air cooled." Leland told Finn. "I'm from C.H.R.O.M.E as well but I've never met you before."

"Finn McMissile, British Intelligence. How do you not know me? We were in espionage training since the way beginning! We were best friends!"

"Well, I don't remember.." Leland protested.

Finn looked hurt. "How are you alive? I saw you! You had been crushed by the Lemons!"

"Well, I was recloned and one of the agents told me I lost some of my memory... the rest is classified. I need to go.. good day." Leland said and walked past Finn.

Finn watched him go. His face clearly shown he was hurt. "He doesn't remember me." He said sadly to Holley.

"Wouldn't C.H.R.O.M.E tell Leland about everything if he lost his memory?" Holley asked.

"They should have. But maybe they didn't know what he couldn't remember."

"Maybe." Finn ran after Leland.

"Wait a minute!" Finn called out. "Don't you want to know what you've forgotten? For instance, me?"

Leland heard Finn behind him and he felt a little uncomfortable of him. Leland spun around and grabbed his gun from his belt. He aimed it at Finn.

* * *

Alrightyy My friends coming over soon so I think this is a good enough cliffhangar eh? Leave a review? They makes me so happy. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

I've got like most of the story written in a notebook so unless I don't have time to type it, it shouldn't be a problem. I am slowly working on my others so don't worry. ^^'

* * *

"You'd better watch who you approach like that... listen, I don't know you. C.H.R.O.M.E. would've told me who you were if you were for the agency." He said to Finn.

Finn was taken back from the gun but still urged on. "Maybe they didn't know what you had forgot! You did say that an agent said you lost 'some' of your memory."

"You're just a C.H.R.O.M.E. agent like I am. How could you possibly know if they do or not?" He asked, coming closer to Finn.

"They know we've been friends and perfect partners. I-I'm just trying to help you, Leland. I've missed you." Finn said, looking down.

Leland put his gun back on his belt. "Well, I'm sorry I can't remember you but, try asking C.H.R.O.M.E." Leland suggested. "Maybe they can help you. I'm heading back there myself." Leland walked to his red Jaguar a little ways away and drove back onto the road and away.

Finn looked up towards him as he left, a saddened look on his face. He walked back to Holley. "We just got here, do you mind if I head back to C.H.R.O.M.E. for a second or do you want to come with?"

"I'll stay here and keep Mater busy I think your friend may not remember you cause of his memory."

"I know that, Ms. Shiftwell. I need to know if they know what memory he has lost and if he can regain it back somehow. I'll be back soon. Siddeley? I need to go back to C.H.R.O.M.E." Finn announced, walking to Sid's jet.

"But Finn, what for? We just got here for break!" Sid protested.

"Leland is back but he doesn't remember me. I don't know if he even remembers you. We need to go back to ask about his memory loss."

"Leland? You mean Leland Turbo? Maybe if he remembers me I can get him to remember you! Or, at least tell him he used to know you. Well, hop on!" Sid said. He opened and let down the stairs for Finn to climb up.

"That's what I'm hoping!" Finn said as he entered the jet. Sid started the engines and took off into the sky.

"So tell me, how did he come back to life?" Sid asked through Finn's radio. "This is all so exciting yet confusing for me to comprehend everything."

"He said C.H.R.O.M.E. recloned him and got his memory back but he also said that an agent told him he had lost some of it, which was forgetting who I was. You should have seen it though. I was trying to help him remember and he pulled his gun out at me. I'm worried he'll never remember me." Finn looked down at the ground slightly.

"Finn, trust me. We'll get his memory back. We'll enjoy the upcoming days just like we've done all those years ago as kids. Don't worry about a thing."

Finn looked up a little. "I hope you are right, Sid." He sighed.

They arrived at C.H.R.O.M.E headquarters and Finn asked the head of C.H.R.O.M.E about Leland. "Cooper?" Finn asked, knocking on the door and appearing in the doorway. "You know about Leland Turbo, right?"

"Yes, I had him cloned for you, McMissile." Cooper said, looking up from a paper.

"Well, he can't remember me, no matter how hard I tried. How much memory did he lose?"

Cooper walked out from his desk. "What? Did something go wrong with the process?"

"I have no idea, sir. I don't even know if he remembers Siddeley. He said he was heading back here but I doubt he arrived yet considering how far away Arizona is from London."

"When he does arrive, I'll have someone look at him, alright? But for now, I have a paper to finish." Cooper said, returning to his desk.

"Thank you, sir. Radio when he arrives and if anything happens." Finn left Cooper's office. Just as soon as he left, Leland walked in the front doors and Finn backed up into Cooper's office.

Cooper looked up again. "What is the problem, McMissile?"

"Leland's here." He muttered.

Cooper walked out of the office and called Leland over and he approached Cooper.

"Turbo, you don't remember Agent McMissile, right? How you two were good friends and one of C.H.R.O.M.E's best partners?" Cooper asked Leland.

Leland looked at Finn and back at Cooper. "No.. sorry sir, I don't remember."

Cooper sighed. "Alright. I'll call an agent who helped clone you to check to see if anything went wrong." Cooper walked back into his office. Finn looked down at the ground slightly.

"What? Nothing's wrong with me!" Leland freaked.

Cooper came back out of the office after contacting an agent. "I had you cloned because Finn had been so depressed lately about loosing you. No you don't remember him, that's a problem."

"You're not laying a bloody hand on me!" Leland shouted as he ran out the door.

"McMissile! Grab him!" Cooper yelled and Finn ran after Leland. He grabbed his grappling hooks from his belt and shot them at Leland. He caught him and the hooks tied him up.

"Let me go!" Leland hollered. Some agents came and grabbed him. They took him away to be looked at.

"Sorry, chap." Finn murmured. "It's for your own good."

"After they find out what happened with Leland you can go and see him when he wakes." Cooper told Finn, walking up to him.

"Alright. Do you need me for anything more?"

"No. Go and enjoy your break. But keep an eye on your mission files in case something serious pops up." Cooper walked back into his office and Finn left to the hangar area for Siddeley. When he got there, Sid was standing on a ladder, washing the jet's windshield.

"Time to go, Sid. They'll figure out what's wrong." Finn said.

"I hope so." Sid said. He dried the windshield and slid down the ladder. He tripped on a rung and crashed into Finn. They both toppled onto the ground, Sid on top of Finn. Siddeley blushed and quickly picked himself up, lending Finn a hand. Finn glared at him as he smiled innocently.

"Sorry." Sid apologized, bringing down the stairs up to the jet.

"Why don't you leave your 'daredevil-ness' in the air." Finn said. "You do know you are clumsy.

"Yeah, you tell me everyday." Sid grumped as they both climbed the stairs. Sid started up the engines. The ceiling opened by two gigantic sliding doors and he took off back to Radiator Springs.

Siddeley landed the jet a little ways behind Flo's cafe and they both unboarded. Finn and Siddeley walked up to Holley, who was sitting at the cafe, talking to Mater. **(****This is about where we left off. Everything now is all me. I added the part of Sid falling on Finn. xD)**

"Hey, how'd it go?" Holley asked, turning to Finn.

"They said they'll try to figure out what's wrong." Finn said, sitting down next to her. Sid sat down next to Finn.

"Well, I hope they figure it out." Holley said, patting Finn's shoulder.

"Hey, you guys wanna play cards?" Sid asked. "I have a deck of them in my jet."

"You have everything in your jet." Holley muttered.

"I do not! I don't have a shower in there."

"Actually, Sid. You do." Finn said.

"Whatever. I'm getting the cards." Siddeley picked himself up and walked back to his jet. Flo came over to them.

"Can I get ya anything?" She asked.

"No, I'm fine, Flo. Thanks anyways." Finn said.

"How about you, hun?" She asked Holley.

"I'm fine too thanks."

"Alright. Let me know if I can get ya anything." Flo said, walking away.

Suddenly, Finn heard Sid running towards him. Finn stood up when he saw Siddeley's frightened face. Siddeley was getting closer when he tripped on a rock and landed face first at Finn's feet. Finn quickly lent him a hand and helped him up.

"Sid, what's wrong?" Finn asked.

"Finn... C.H.R.O.M.E... ah!" He gasped.

* * *

Alrighty! I'm gonna try to write more on "A New Arrival' and 'RDMYTO'. Leave a review? This took so long to type up aghh


	3. Chapter 3

I lost room in my one notebook holding 'A New Arrival' in it so I gotta get a new one. But in the meantime, I wrote some more in this story! Enjoy!

* * *

"Come on, Ms. Shiftwell!" Finn said, grabbing Sid's wrist and pulling the tired out pilot behind him as he ran. They all ran to the jet and Sid staggered into the cockpit. He started up the engines and took off. Once he caught his breath, he left the jet on cruise control and left the cockpit to tell Finn the news.

"Something was wrong with Leland! He pulled out his gun and started shooting at numerous agents!" Sid exclaimed.

"What?" Finn asked, standing up. "Why would he do that?"

"I don't know, but something tells me that isn't the real Leland! Leland wouldn't shoot at agents if he were apart of C.H.R.O.M.E!"

"What do you mean? He looks exactly like Leland."

"So did Rod when he looked exactly like a Lemon. You didn't even know he was at the oil rig right in front of you with the camera! Also, I think the real Leland is being held somewhere else."

"What makes you think that?" Holley asked.

"Cooper said Leland was 'cloned' but the Leland you met kept saying he was 'recloned'."

"You pay attention to things like that?" Finn asked.

"Cooper is so strict on grammar I swear. He yells at me for saying 'gotta' instead of 'got to'. I think Zundapp captured the real Leland and recloned that Leland and made the recloned Leland pretend he 'forgot' about you so he could get into c.H.R.O.M.E! He was just dumb enough to say he was 'recloned' instead of 'cloned'."

"That's actually a really good observation..." Finn noted. "for you anyways."

"Thanks.." Sid muttered.

"So, what are we going to do?" Holley asked.

"If he was caught we are going to ask him many questions." Finn said.

"And if he wasn't?"

"Then we are going to catch him ourselves."

"Will that even work? Cooper said that Leland was crazy." Siddeley said.

"If we all work to help out, we can catch him." Finn said, determinedly.

* * *

The agency was dark. Everyone had evacuated. Finn walked through the doors and everyone followed.

"Yeah. We'll totally catch him." Sid said sarcastically. Finn shot him a glare.

"Where do we go? He could be anywhere in here!" Holley said. "C.H.R.O.M.E is too large to split up and still call for help."

"We'll just have to go as a group. Easier, and safer." Finn said. "Now, if this 'Leland', is working for Zundapp, what would Zundapp want from us?" Finn thought aloud.

"He'd probably want to steal info of all the agent files." Sid answered.

"Perfect. We'll go there first. But keep an eye out if he's still meandering down the halls." Finn said, bringing out his gun. Holley brought out her taser and Siddeley had a gun similar to Finn's. They carefully walked through the main hall and headed to the file room. The door seemed to be forced open, the handle on the floor.

"He's there." Finn whispered. They slipped through the door. The room was like a big library, but instead of books, there were cabinets full of agent files and C.H.R.O.M.E records.

"Have caution." Finn whispered. "He could be anywhere."

Suddenly, Finn felt immense pain in his ankle.

* * *

OOOOHHHH CLIFFHANGER I'M SORry not

I'll update 'A New Arrival' tomorrow, I promise! Leave a review?


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter! I'm bored so here it goes...

* * *

He let out a cry of pain as he stumbled onto his knee.

"Finn!" Holley cried out, going to his side. His ankle was gushing blood and it bent weirdly.

"Who's there?" Siddeley called out. A man stepped out from the shadows. Siddeley reached over and hit the light switched. Leland stood there.

"Hello, Siddeley." He said in a thick, German accent. Finn was resting against Holley, wincing from his ankle. leland held up the bloody knife he used.

"Did you like my new friend?" He asked. Finn glared at him and tried to stand. He rested a hand on a cabinet trying to keep balance without putting pressure on his foot.

"What... what do you want, Leland?" Finn gasped.

"I'm not Leland, I thought you would know this by now." The man snickered. "But, I know your weaknesses now, McMissile."

Finn motioned for Sid to attack. Sid leapt forwards and dodged the man's knife. The knife was knocked to the ground and they both fell to the floor. Holley helped Finn get out the door.

Sid raised his gun to hit the man but before he could do any damage, the man had the knife in his hand again and stabbed Sid in the leg. He cried out in pain and fell on his back, holding his leg. The man grabbed Sid's gun and ran out of the room to the hallway where Holley was helping Finn stumble through. The man fired the gun and hit Finn in the back between his shoulder blades. Finn cried out and fell forwards, his arms catching him. He coughed and sputtered blood on the ground. Holley kneeled down to him but he was to heavy to try to pick up.

The man started to walk towards Finn. Finn flipped onto his back and grabbed Holley's taser from her hands. He shocked the man enough to make him black out and he fell back onto the ground.

"Go find.. Siddeley." Finn gasped. Holley stood up and once she did, Siddeley limped through the doorway of the file room, his pants stained with blood. He threw the man's knife at the man's body on the ground in anger.

He collapsed next to Finn on the ground wincing from his leg.

"What happened?" Holley asked.

"That basket case stabbed me." Sid replied.

"I'm going to call 911. Stay here with Finn!" Holley got up and ran to the nearest phone in an office.

Siddeley looked down at Finn. His eyes were closed and his breathing was short.

"Don't worry, Finn. You'll be well soon." Siddeley tried to sooth his friend, gently brushing Finn's black hair away from his pained eyes. Finn smiled a little and laughed weakly, only to groan from the pain. He opened his eyes a little and looked at Sid, then at his leg. Finn perked up seeing Sid's bloody leg and tried to get up.

"Sid... your leg." He choked out.

"Don't worry about it." Sid said, gently pushing Finn back to the floor.

Holley came back to the both of them. "There is an ambulance and police on their way." She informed. She took Finn's handcuffs and handcuffed the recloned Leland. She then helped Sid lean Finn against the wall. Sid leaned against Finn's shoulder and stared at the ground, wincing every now and then from the pain.

Help soon arrived. Finn and Siddeley were taken away on stretchers while Holley explained to Cooper what had happened.

* * *

I know it's short but I'll work on it more. time to start on 'RDMYTO'!


End file.
